The present invention relates to voice recognizing apparatuses, voice recognizing methods, and programs for recognizing voice, in particular, to a voice recognizing apparatus for executing a voice recognition process appropriate to the content on a calling voice of a telephone, a voice recognizing method, and a program for recognizing voice.